


Maiden of Anor Londo

by Twintaileddragon



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance, love-hate relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twintaileddragon/pseuds/Twintaileddragon
Summary: After committing a crime while passing through near the city of the gods, she is held in the dungeon. It is not until one of the kings knights has a say that she is set free...under one condition





	1. Chapter 1

She was tired of finding herself in this situation. Being behind bars was a common feeling but never before had she been in such a way and unable to escape. Oh sure, there were better places for the young thief to take some food but Anor Londo was so tempting. The city of the gods, it held so many riches and delicious delicacies. She was only able to take a bite of the crunchiest and golden of bread loaves, before the royal guard surrounded her.  
Y/N was no stranger to such situations but there was something so much more foreboding about this.She rolled the small rock between her thumb and index finger, a painful poke coming every so often. She threw the jagged thing across the stone floor, liking the sound of it hobbling along. It came to a stop at a metal boot just outside her bars. The foot stepped on it, breaking the stone that she was using to occupy herself. She stared at the dust and pieces.  
"You broke it." She said simply. The armored man laughed.

"You know you are in serious trouble, young lady." He said, knelt to the bars, meeting the sitting lady at eye level but through his helm she couldn't see. "Thievery is very serious business."  
"I apologized."  
"You see that is not enough. You are brash enough to steal from the city of the gods and bold enough to expect no punishment? I knew there was something that I liked about you."  
"What is going to happen to me?"  
"Originally, my dear, the king wanted your head. How could anyone question him... However for your sake someone did." She looked at the knight, confused. Someone questioned the kings authority? To save her? "So for some inane reason, my little thief, you have been spared." She couldn't move. She was so sure she would die here in the walls of Anor Londo. She felt eternally grateful to the one who spared her. The knight unlocked her gate, walking in and freeing the poor woman from her shackles. She whispers many thanks but was yanked to her feet quite suddenly. "However, you are not free. I probably should have mentioned that."  
"What?"  
"In return for your life you will serve the royal family. Twas the only way that you could be saved-"  
"I am no one's servant-"

"I'd think it a better fate than decapitation but whatever is best to you, I suppose. Does your pride outweigh your life, little thief?" It was silent fr a moment, in that silence they heard the door to the dungeon opening and closing. In fear the lady nodded. "Excellent, I look forward to seeing you around."  
"....Who saved me?" She finally asked, the knight had been waiting for that question.   
"He did." She looked between her cells bars, watching snakes slither across the floor, carrying their master to the bars. He looked at the young lady and smiled.  
" Greetings, young lady. I am Gwyndolin."  
She was confused, while the scaly one gave her a tour of the castle. She was sure that when she was captured that she hadn't seen him. Why did he save her? She did not even know him. He lead her around the grounds while 3 knights followed them, supposedly to keep her from escaping. As the tour ended, with the prince showing the lady her quarters, she spoke.  
"So this room is.. mine?"  
"Yes, It is down the hall from my own and impossible to escape from once the door is locked. Unless you can fly of course." She nodded, opening the doors to examine her room. Everything was white and brass, immaculate and regal. " I hope it is to your liking?"  
"Why would it have to be... I stole from the city of the gods and get rewarded with this room... the only price I have to pay is servitude but I live in luxury now-"  
"Why I said that she should be killed." The lion knight mumbled, earning a harsh glare from the Gwyndolin.   
"We all make mistakes, Ornstein."  
"And some of us ARE mistakes. Aren't we , young master?" The snakes hissed in response. Gwyndolin simply rolled his eyes.  
"Anyway, It's late. I will lock the door at nightfall. If you are not in there, you will be hunted down. I will unlock the room at daybreak every morning. For now, get your rest. You have no idea what life has in store for you from here on out.


	2. Chapter 2

She swayed uncomfortably in her dress. The color was dull compared to immaculate glow of the building, almost as if she didn't belong here. She awaited for the door to her room to be unlocked as she watched the sun rising before her eyes. She did not even hear the Dark Sun enter the room.  
"Good Morning. I trust you are ready to get started." She gasped a little bit at the shock, making the prince laugh. Her mind raced. How was she supposed to greet the royal family? She quickly bowed, mumbling out something like 'young lord'. He simply smiled. "No need for the formalities. Despite what I've had to lie about to get you this much freedom, this job is going to be easy." She looked up to him, just in time for the Dark sun to gesture for her to follow, he left the room quickly and the lady stayed 2 steps behind him.  
"Easy?" She finally asked, walking down the halls and hearing her question echo.  
"Quite. You see, I tend to keep to myself. My sister, she's currently away and my father believes in doing everything himself. You're practically free here. At least, to your own devices. I may need a 2nd for chess but I won't bother you."  
"W-Wait." She stopped, prompting the Dark sun to turn to look at her, his snake even shooting a quizzical look.  
"Yes, Y/N?"  
"...What are we going to do-"  
"Honestly! Is she questioning you?" They both looked to see the Blue clad knight walking down the halls, complaining. "I understand this is merely the forgotten son but a little respect for the royal famil-"  
"Silence." Gwyndolin commanded, hisses gracing the air. " I see no harm in simply asking a question, Artorias.... and what are you even doing here? You should have left with the others before day break."  
"Your father thought you would be overpowered by this interloper. I had to stay and watch you both."  
"Just great," The young god complained, walking past the knight and continuing down the hall. He urged the young lady to follow but Artorias blocked her way, she was looking dead at him.  
"Mark me, Little Thief. I'm keeping a very close eye on you." She stood her ground, further amusing the knight, but the deity had enough.   
"If you're quite finished, we have a lot to do today. Come on, Y/N."

 

 

"..Can I move him here?"  
"No."  
"Well where can I move him?"  
"They only move in an L Shape, Are you stupid?!" The knight exploded, making the deity glare at him.  
"Artorias, you'd do well to shut your mouth. But he's right, they only move in an L shape. Try it like this."The Dark sun guided her hand to E4, making the young lady overtake a rook. She marveled and the knight simply shook his head. Gwyndolin, however, found it adorable. "You've never played chess?"  
"I don't keep the kind of company that would sit down to play it."  
"You don't even seem capable of keeping company."  
"Artorias," Gwyndolin snapped. "If you aren't going to be useful wait outside!"   
"Of course, Young master." Artorias left the library swiftly, leaving the 2 in peaceful silence. Gwyndolin sighed, removing his helm and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
"About an hour of his presence is all I can take in his current mood." He looked up at the girl, blushing slightly when he noticed that she was staring at him. "Paint a picture while you are at it, I guarantee it will last longer."  
"I-I'm sorry, Master. I was- Well.... Sorry." She stumbled over her apology, looking off in random directions, he simply laughed.  
"It's quite alright, I'm a sight, I'm aware.... So how is your first day going so far?" She bite her lip, dwelling on that for a moment and taking in the heavy odor of books.   
"Well, you're very nice."  
"That's great to hear-"  
"I can't stand everyone else." That comment was a long time coming, making the young master snicker. She scratched the back of her head nervously.   
"That's good, we have something in common.... but to be quite frank I have no idea what has gotten into Artorias. Normally he's not...."  
"An Asshole?"  
"Yes... I wonder what's bothering him."


	3. Chapter 3

"She left you?"  
"Yes, Ornstein, She left me." The knight laments, throwing his helm to the ground and staring out into the vast skies. "That's why I volunteered to stay behind from the patrol today.... can we please drop this-"  
"Well not so quickly," Ornseint cut in, looking around the courtyard to insure their privacy. "So you mean it? She really left you? Whatever for?"  
"How should I know. Did not even utter one grievance. It's was just....sudden."  
"Are you sure?" Artorias looked to him with an incredulous look. "Ciaran does not seem the type to give no reason."  
"I swear on my life, She did not say a thing to me that would suggest this.""  
"Fine, So how was your day babysitting the brats?"  
"Ugh, Insufferable. The Dark Sun kicked me out."  
"Well you're just teeming with luck today, Artorias." Ornstien joked. "So the girl is adjusting well?"  
"I learned she's an idiot." Artorias complained, looking around the halls cautiously. "I must watch my tongue around the Young Lord. He doesn't accept any disrespectful talk about the wench."  
"Well, enjoy your baby sitting. The king is expecting me back in the fields." 

 

 

"I don't like those things. They're too sweet for my liking."  
"Cream horns are delicious, young Lord."  
"They're alright I suppose." Gwyndolin looked over to his bedroom door, seeing Artorias quietly letting himself in. He returned to the conversation with his royal hand. "I haven't had one in a long time."  
"Neither. have I... Anor Londo is so shiny."  
"Yes. It's truly a sight." Artorias rolled his eyes, leaning against a bookcase and listening in to the menial conversation. How boring. talking about sweets and all manors of other luxuries. He groaned, attracting the attention of the Dark Sun. He looked off in another direction, feeling the god glaring at him.  
"Artorias is everything alright?" He said calmly.  
"It is nothing-"  
"I already know so just tell me." Gwyndolin said, looking back out to the window.  
"Ciaran and I decided to see other people." Artorias said, confidently. Gwyndolin smirked.  
"Not the way she tells it." He said under his breath, only Y/N hearing him. She snicked, angering the knight

"The say she tells it?"

"Oh, you should have heard her and the scullery maid this morning." Gwyndolin said, almost as if he was trying to anger Artorias. " Y/n, would you like to hear it?"

"Do not go spouting my business to this thief!?"

"Its harmless gossip. Besides, if it is as untrue as you protest, the. Why care at all? Or is their truth to it?" The heirs calming voice and demeanor reduced the knight to angry stuttering. He stomped out of the room, not even bothering to excuse himself . Gwyndolin smirked, attempting to pick up conversation like nothing happened. " as we were, I like éclairs on occasion."

"is that all true? Did he lose his beloved?"

"Worse, his betrothed. They were promised to one another. I do not know what the fool did to lose such a patient woman." Her features softened, making the young Lord raise a brow. It was more than pity. It more was genuine. "I am sure he will be fine." He added suddenly, an attempt to heal her spirit. "He is the Knight Artorias. Have you even heard of the things he has done. Surely a mishap in romance will not slow him down."

"I am not so sure," she added somberly, "Everyone has a breaking point right? What if this is something he can't get passed?" The young lord dwelled on that for a second, before getting a marvelous idea. He smiled lightly, putting his hand on hers.

"Companionship is a wonderful way to forget what ails you. On that note, I have something for you to do."


End file.
